


all海车队—第二班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 澈海





	all海车队—第二班

录制我同的时候要两两配对，经过一番商量争抢之后还是决定让神童带着李东海。一是神童的综艺感和对节目的把握能够保证他俩的分量，让综艺宝宝在节目里能更自如一些，二是相比于其他人对李东海如狼似虎的渴求，神童给他的宠爱更像哥哥一样克制温暖，为了避免放送事故还是让他俩组队比较合适。

辛苦了一天，东奔西走的玩闹，两个人都累了，洗完澡之后，被金希澈的夺命连环call抓过去，两个人进门就看见十分家居的大哥和穿着背心窝在床上的中年大叔。

“哥，你还真是人到中年。”

“东海上来跟哥睡。”中年大叔拍拍身侧，示意他上来，一边的大哥和神童忙前忙后的准备把沙发打开，给两个人提供个睡觉的地方。

李东海摇摇头，摄像机前有很多话不方便说。比如神童哥肉肉的抱着睡像个大型抱枕更舒服，再比如前两天做的太狠他后面还肿着。李赫宰给他擦药的时候千叮咛万嘱咐不准再让其他人碰他，他还委屈巴巴地趴在床上说要是其他人非要做他还不是没办法，黏着要跟在李赫宰身边。李赫宰笑他你要只黏着我，等你好了能被他们做死。李东海哼唧哼唧地在他怀里拱来拱去，“他们又不是不知道，哥哥弟弟我都喜欢，但是我最喜欢你。”

李东海思维早就不知道放飞到哪里去了，金希澈喊他几声都没听见。“呀，李东海你变了。之前都要跟哥睡的！！”

李东海还是不理他，拖着童哥趴在沙发上，等拍了部分休息的画面，制作组终于撤走摄像机，就翻到神童哥身上，垫着他肚皮上软乎乎的肉，毛茸茸的脑袋在神童的颈间蹭来蹭去。不管多大年纪都是哥哥眼里的小孩子，没什么安全感总要人哄着，神童拍着他的背哄他睡觉，不时偏头亲一下颈间的软发，四个人有一搭没一搭的聊着天。玩了一天都累得不行，李东海被神童拍得舒服，香甜迷糊地进入梦乡。

睡梦中觉得有东西在脸上不停地蹭，时不时还被戳一下。迷迷瞪瞪地哼唧出声，就被一个带着淡淡咸腥和沐浴乳清香的东西顶进嘴里。世界上每个男人的阴茎都各有特色，同是以长磨人的特哥希澈哥，特哥有更茂盛的阴毛含在嘴里阴毛会戳到脸上，艺声哥的最适合含在嘴里可以整个含住不会觉得难受，神童哥因为体胖囊袋比其他人要更大更沉一些，李赫宰的太粗口交时总是含的他嘴巴酸，而崔始源的能感觉到上面有凸出的青筋。李东海太熟悉他们了，即使现在处于完全的黑暗中，只要一含就知道口中的阴茎属于谁。

“唔...希澈哥...”

“小海乖，哥哥不做，你给哥哥舔一舔，哥哥太想你了。”金希澈把阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，俯下身在他耳边小声说。不知道神童哥什么时候把希澈哥换过来的，明明答应李赫宰要保护好我的，李东海有些气闷地想，以希澈哥的脾气怎么可能不做，想到股间的疼痛整个人瑟缩了一下。

“乖，童儿跟我说了你后面肿了，哥就摸摸你，你给哥哥舔出来就行。”

头顶的床上还躺着睡着了的大哥和神童，还能听到绵长平稳的呼吸声，他们两个人就挤在窄小的沙发上悄咪咪的做爱，有一种偷情的快感。

“唔..哥你把腿分开好不好，我后面有点疼腿分不开，怕压着你的腿。”摸摸这颗小甜豆的脑袋，这时候还担心哥哥的腿，金希澈觉得孩子没白疼。听他的话分开双腿，夹着李东海钻在被窝里的脑袋。

李东海钻进被窝，凑到热源的位置，脸贴上去感受了一下，张嘴把硬挺的性器吞进去。金希澈的阴茎偏长，轻而易举就抵到他的喉咙，敏感的嗓子紧张收缩了两下就听见金希澈舒爽喘息。把阴茎吐出来到头部又深喉含进去大半根，像吃棒棒糖一样吮吸。吐出来偏着脑袋去吸被体液和口水润的光滑的茎身，发出呼哧呼哧的水声。金希澈仰着头修长的手指抓住李东海的头发克制从喉咙里溢出的喘息。李东海经常被他们吸着肉棒玩到哭最重要的是他本身太敏感，但真要论起来他的口活该是他们当中最好的。嘴巴小舌头还软，抓着棒子像没喂饱的幼儿抓着奶嘴使劲吸的样子，实在是天真又淫靡。

李东海握着性器撸动，伸着舌头去舔囊袋和会阴，性器顶端流下湿热的液体，李东海哧溜哧溜地全吸进嘴里，口水打湿稀疏的阴毛紧贴在皮肤上，时不时蹭一下李东海的脸蛋。

感受到金希澈粗喘更甚，李东海赶紧把性器含进嘴里配合的加快吞吐的速度。一股浓精喷进嘴里，李东海照单全收乖乖地吞下去，喉结滚动发出“咕嘟”的一声。

金希澈使力把他抱起来接吻，舌头在他辛苦劳作的口腔内壁安抚地舔，李东海张着嘴承受他有些凶狠的亲吻，混着精液和体液的味道口水直流。金希澈把他的内裤睡裤一齐扒到大腿，两只手一前一后进攻，一只手握着他兴奋的性器撸动，另一只手手指挤开臀缝，摸着小口轻轻按压。也不知是疼得还是爽的，李东海浑身一哆嗦，臀肉像两只可爱的白兔颤抖着收缩一下。“唔哥哥，真的不要，赫宰说了不行的。”

“他把你干成这样的？”触手能感觉的褶皱的肿胀，因为药膏的原因穴口润润的。金希澈有点心疼，他们人多又爱玩，李东海乖巧，不知道怎么拒绝他们的过分要求，有时候难免受伤。

李东海摇摇头，性器被金希澈抚慰得舒服，伏在他肩头小声的喘“是圭贤，前几天赫宰不在家我回宿舍的时候。”

“小崽子也是太久没见你想你了。”

“唔...哥哥快一点..要射了...”李东海捂住嘴巴摁出脱口而出的呻吟，在金希澈加速摩擦中射了他一手，赶紧把哥哥的手从被窝里拽出来，一根一根手指的舔干净。吃他自己的精液，金希澈想，要是开着灯早就羞得浑身都发红了，可惜一片黑暗什么都看不到。

“哥哥还要吗？”金希澈行程多，他又忙着小分队的专辑准备，两个人已经很久没做过了，因为自己的原因不能让哥哥尽兴，李东海觉得有点抱歉。“哥，我想你了。”

“傻小子，哥哥要努力赚钱才能给你买好吃的呀！哥哥不要了，等你好了再补偿哥哥。还疼不疼？”

“平时不疼，就是便便的时候有点。”李东海喜欢钻进哥哥们怀里被哥哥们哄睡觉，金希澈把裤子给他穿好，抚摸着他的后腰安抚。语重心长的叮嘱他像个操心的老父亲。“后面一定要记得上药，还有始源拿回来的保养的药也要按时擦。赫宰应该会记得，你自己也要记得，他要是忘了你要提醒他，不要不好意思，就他最宠你你跟他还害什么羞。后面你们小分队的活动多，也要照顾好自己。后面本来就有点使用过度，你以为自己还像小时候一样恢复力百分百呀！”

“呜...李赫宰骗我，他说小穴不会松的，哥哥现在都嫌弃我了...”委屈巴巴的小奶音好像真的在苦恼自己被操松了。金希澈哭笑不得的在他脑袋上敲了一下。

“要随时注意！他们没分寸你自己要有，特别是曺圭贤那小子，你不要什么都由着他。谁要是欺负你就告诉哥，哥收拾他！”几句话的时间身侧就没了动静，捏了捏他的脸蛋发现人已经睡过去了，手还抱着他一只胳膊，“真是个小孩子，我还是去警告那群臭小子吧。”


End file.
